kinosjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of Prophecies
The Land of Prophecies is country which believes the world will end, because it is written in a book of prophecy - a book of sorrowful poems written in another country. Overview The Land of Prophecies is a bizarre cult-like country which follows a book written in another country. They believe it to be a sort of scripture or prophecy which states that in the future, the world will end in three days. The city is built in a nice neat laid organized form with all the houses in little scares surde (????) with streets on both sides. The country is situated on a large hill or small mount, bordering the sea, with the government capital being on top. The citizens believe the world will be swallowed by the sea and all dress in black to mourn the loss of the earth. They worship the priest of the seventh tower who translated the book. They follow this priest blindly there investing the cult like nature of the country. Due to their faith, when asked what makes the book a prophecy, they answered "because the priest says the book says it is." they believe every word he says. even after the priest is proven wrong. on just come out and says his interpretation is wrong and the ends not for 30 more years they immediately believe him as well. Culture The people of The Land of Prophecies follow the book blindly. The Prophecies The prophecies is a book of poetry written by an unnamed person from another country. The people of the Land of Prophecies believe that the book was written in a far away land many many years ago and a miracle had brought it to them. they worship it like a bible and believe every word it says. "After the day of declaration And after the night the nineteen cold moons cross the sky The world shall meet its end with the rising of the sun The blue lamplight roams about. In the jewel of the night, the false empire will sink into the sea…" - From English-dubbed episode Because of this they all dress in black as if mourning the earth's imminent death. They also spend much time looking out towards the sea. They don't charge Kino for her stay or amenities because they think life is over. Oddly, most villagers appear pretty calm about it, though end up showing some signs of morning on the Day of Declaration. Amazingly, despite history suggesting violent chaos often associated with such situations, the people were calm, composed and dignified; accepting the end and praying to prepare for it. The Priest of the Seventh Tower The priest of the seventh tower is the charismatic cult leader and the ruler of the land of prophecies in all but title. He is the one who translated the book of prophecies and convinced the rest of the country it was a metaphor for the stars and constellations - the blue jewel being a blue star that was behind the clouds on the night of an earthquake and 19 moons being 19 nights later. and that the world would come to an end. However, when he is proven wrong by the priest the north tower, he states that he was wrong and his interpretation proves the world wouldn't end for 30 more years. Interaction with Travelers Despite their gloomy appearance due to their faith. the people of the country are welcoming and polite to travelers. During Kino's stay they provided her with free lodging and allowed for her to take what she required from the stores.This was largely due to the reason that they believed the world was going to end. Philosophy This episode sums up a lot of the philosophy aspect of the series. At the end of the episode, Hermes asks Kino "So what do you think? Is the prophecy right or wrong?", in which Kino gives no concrete answer. As the Land of Prophecies interpret the Book of Prophecy in a way that spells out doomsday within the coming days, the town accepts this fate. However, as it turns out, the book is actually a collection of sorrowful poems written by a depressed, wonderful poet in the Land of Sadness, and was in no way meant to be interpreted. Later, on her way back to the Land of Prophecies, Kino sees a fleet of tanks heading towards the land - she then is told that another land has interpreted the book as well, only they thought that they had to destroy the Land of Prophecies to avoid the end of the world. So. The question Hermes asks is a very loaded one - is the prophecy true? Or does it become true because it gets interpreted wrongly? The prophecy rings true for both lands if the "Land of Prophecies" is destroyed - they have their doomsday, and the attacking land will live to see the world go on, believing they stopped the end of the world. This is a very philosophical conundrum, and it is also an allusion to religion - referencing different interpretations of the Bible, Qur'an and so on, and the amount of truth or just interpretation involved. Category:Countries